darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Soul (Dark Souls II)
Souls are essentially the currency of . Lesser souls can be found as items throughout Drangleic and boss souls are typically obtained by killing the corresponding boss. Souls can be consumed to gain additional souls, which can then be used to level up or buy items - or traded to a merchant to obtain a unique boss weapon or spell. Lesser Souls Boss Souls Boss souls can be consumed for souls, or traded with Straid of Olaphis or Weaponsmith Ornifex for various Boss Soul Items. Other *Soul of a Giant *Loyce Soul Soul Farming Soul farming is the act of going through an already beaten area for the sole purpose of stocking up on souls. Before the player farms souls, it's important to note that most enemies in the game have a limited number of respawns. To avert this issue without using a Bonfire Ascetic, joining the Company of Champions Covenant will make all enemies, except non-respawning ones, respawn until the covenant is abandoned. If a player decides to farm souls, there are a few areas that can make this easier for them. Soul boosting equipment There are some armor pieces that will increase the amount of souls gained from killing enemies. These include: *Covetous Silver Serpent Ring - 10%/20%/30% *Warlock Mask - 2.5% *Symbol of Avarice - 2.5% (Also boosts drop rate, but slowly drains health over time) *Jester's Gloves - 10% *Nahr Alma Set - 2.5%/10% *Tseldora Set - 2.5%/5%/10%/5% The maximum increase to souls gained is 57.5%, which is reached by wearing the Covetous Silver Serpent Ring +2, the Nahr Alma Robes, Tseldora Trousers and any listed head and hand armor. Iron Keep The area past the Ironhearth Hall bonfire is well suited for gaining a high number of souls in a short run. It will provide about 11,000 souls, if no soul boosting equipment is worn, and about 30,000 with a Covetous Silver Serpent Ring +1 and the Tseldora Cap, Robes, and Leggings, with Jester's Gloves. This run can also net the player a good supply of Large Titanite Shards, so one might consider boosting their drop rate, as well. The Old Chaos If the player has not yet defeated the Burnt Ivory King, they can farm the Charred Loyce Knights that spawn from the gates. Each Knight will drop a minimum of 2,400 souls, and they will respawn indefinitely as long the Ivory King is alive. By simply not attacking the Ivory King, the Knights can be farmed with relative ease. However, the Knights may eventually stop spawning. At this point, the player can simply leave the fight by any means to reset it. By recruiting a single Loyce Knight, this method will become far easier. The Knights will not only help the player with fighting the Charred Knights, but each Knight will eventually freeze one of the gates, closing it for the remainder of the battle. By limiting the number of Knights to two, only one Charred Knight will spawn at a time, which drastically lowers the danger of the fight. By using the Crown of the Old Iron King, the player may use any Spells for free, for an indefinite amount of time. Spells like Repair, Great Heal and Denial can prove invaluable to sustain the player. This method is also the most efficient way to farm Loyce Souls, as well as Charred Loyce gear. It also doesn't require the use of Bonfire Ascetics or the Company of Champions. Category:Dark Souls II: Lists Category:Dark Souls II: Souls